Lalka (Prus)/Tom I/Rozdział XI
Pani Meliton przeszła twardą szkołę życia, w której nauczyła się nawet lekceważyć powszechnie przyjęte opinie. Za młodu mówiono jej powszechnie, że panna ładna i dobra, choćby nie miała majątku, może jednak wyjść za mąż. Była dobrą i ładną, lecz za mąż nie wyszła. Później mówiono również powszechnie, że wykształcona nauczycielka zdobywa sobie miłość pupilów i szacunek ich rodziców. Była wykształconą, nawet zamiłowaną nauczycielką, lecz mimo to pupilki jej dokuczały, a ich rodzice drwili z niej od pierwszego śniadania do kolacji. Potem czytała dużo romansów, w których powszechnie dowodzono, że zakochani książęta, hrabiowie i baronowie są ludźmi szlachetnymi, którzy w zamian za serce mają zwyczaj oddawać ubogim nauczycielkom rękę. Jakoż oddała serce młodemu i szlachetnemu hrabiemu, lecz — nie pozyskała jego ręki. Już po trzydziestym roku życia wyszła za mąż za podstarzałego guwernera, Melitona, w tym jedynie celu, ażeby moralnie podźwignąć człowieka, który nieco się upijał. Nowożeniec jednak po ślubie więcej pił aniżeli przed ślubem, a małżonkę, dźwigającą go moralnie, czasami okładał kijem. Gdy umarł, podobno na ulicy, pani Meliton odprowadziwszy go na cmentarz i przekonawszy się, że jest niezawodnie zakopany, wzięła na opiekę psa; znowu bowiem powszechnie mówiono, że pies jest najwdzięczniejszym stworzeniem. Istotnie, był wdzięcznym, dopóki nie wściekł się i nie pokąsał służącej, co samą panią Meliton przyprawiło o ciężką chorobę. Pół roku leżała w szpitalu, w osobnym gabinecie, samotna i zapomniana przez swoje pupilki, ich rodziców i hrabiów, którym oddawała serce. Był czas do rozmyślań. Toteż gdy wyszła stamtąd chuda, stara, z posiwiałymi i przerzedzonymi włosami, znowu zaczęto mówić powszechnie, że — choroba zmieniła ją do niepoznania. — Zmądrzałam — odpowiedziała pani Meliton. Nie była już nauczycielką, ale rekomendowała nauczycielki; nie myślała o zamążpójściu, ale swatała młode pary; nikomu nie oddawała swego serca, ale we własnym mieszkaniu ułatwiała schadzki zakochanym. Że zaś każdy i za wszystko musiał jej płacić, więc miała trochę pieniędzy i z nich żyła. W początkach nowej kariery była posępna i nawet cyniczna. — Ksiądz — mówiła osobom zaufanym — ma dochody ze ślubów, ja z zaręczyn. Hrabia... bierze pieniądze za ułatwianie stosunków koniom, ja za ułatwianie znajomości ludziom. Z czasem jednak stała się powściągliwszą w mowie, a niekiedy nawet moralizującą, spostrzegłszy, że wygłaszanie zdań i opinii przyjętych przez ogół wpływa na wzrost dochodów. Pani Meliton od dawna znała się z Wokulskim. A że lubiła widowiska publiczne i miała zwyczaj wszystko śledzić, więc prędko zauważyła, że Wokulski zbyt nabożnie przypatruje się pannie Izabeli. Zrobiwszy to odkrycie wzruszyła ramionami; cóż ją mógł obchodzić kupiec galanteryjny zakochany w pannie Łęckiej? Gdyby upodobał sobie jakąś bogatą kupcównę albo córkę fabrykanta, pani Meliton miałaby materiał do swatów, Ale tak!... Dopiero gdy Wokulski powrócił z Bułgarii i przywiózł majątek, o którym opowiadano cuda, pani Meliton sama zaczepiła go o pannę Izabelę ofiarowując swoje usługi. I stanął milczący układ: Wokulski płacił hojnie, a pani Meliton udzielała mu wszelkich informacyj o rodzinie Łęckich i związanych z nimi osobach wyższego świata. Za jej nawet pośrednictwem Wokulski nabył weksle Łęckiego i srebra panny Izabeli. Przy tej okazji pani Meliton odwiedziła Wokulskiego w jego prywatnym mieszkaniu, ażeby mu powinszować. — Bardzo rozsądnie przystępujesz pan do rzeczy — mówiła.— Wprawdzie ze sreber i serwisu niewielka będzie pociecha, ale skup weksli Łęckiego jest arcydziełem... Znać kupca!... Usłyszawszy taką pochwałę Wokulski otworzył biurko, poszukał w nim i za chwilę wydobył paczkę weksli. — Te same? — rzekł pokazując je pani Meliton. — Tak. Chciałabym mieć te pieniądze!... — odpowiedziała z westchnieniem. Wokulski ujął paczkę w obie ręce i rozdarł ją. — Znać kupca?... spytał. Pani Meliton przypatrzyła mu się ciekawie i kiwając głową, mruknęła: — Szkoda pana. — Dlaczegóż to, jeżeli łaska?... — Szkoda pana — powtórzyła. — Sama jestem kobietą i wiem, że kobiet nie zdobywa się ofiarami, tylko siłą. — Czy tak? — Siłą piękności, zdrowia, pieniędzy... — Rozumu... — wtrącił Wokulski jej tonem. — Rozumu nie tyle, prędzej pięści — dodała pani Meliton z szyderczym uśmiechem. — Znam dobrze moją płeć i nieraz miałam okazję litować się nad naiwnością męską. — Dla mnie niech pani sobie nie zadaje tego trudu. — Myślisz pan, że nie będzie potrzebny? — spytała patrząc mu w oczy. — Łaskawa pani — odparł Wokulski — jeżeli panna Izabela jest taką, jak mi się wydaje, to może mnie kiedyś oceni. A jeżeli nią nie jest, zawsze będę miał czas rozczarować się... — Zrób to wcześniej, panie Wokulski, zrób wcześnie; — rzekła podnosząc się z fotelu. — Bo wierz mi, łatwiej wyrzucić tysiące rubli z kieszeni aniżeli jedno przywiązanie z serca. Szczególniej, gdy się już zagnieździ. A nie zapomnij pan — dodała — dobrze umieścić mój kapitalik. Nie darłbyś paru tysięcy, gdybyś wiedział, jak ciężko nieraz trzeba na nie pracować. W maju i czerwcu wizyty pani Meliton stały się częstszymi, ku zmartwieniu Rzeckiego, który podejrzewał spisek. I nie mylił się. Był spisek, ale przeciw pannie Izabeli; stara dama dostarczała ważnych informacyj Wokulskiemu, ale dotyczących tylko panny Izabeli. Zawiadamiała go mianowicie: w których dniach hrabina wybiera się ze swoją siostrzenicą na spacer do Łazienek. W takich wypadkach pani Meliton wpadała do sklepu i zrealizowawszy sobie wynagrodzenie w formie kilku lub kilkunastorublowego drobiazgu, mówiła Rzeckiemu dzień i godzinę. Dziwne to bywały epoki dla Wokulskiego. Dowiedziawszy się, że jutro będą panie w Łazienkach, już dziś tracił spokojność. Obojętniał dla interesów, był rozdrażniony; zdawało mu się, że czas stoi w miejscu i że owe jutro nie nadejdzie nigdy. Noc miał pełną dzikich marzeń; niekiedy w półśnie, półjawie szeptał: "Cóż to jest w rezultacie?... nic!... Ach, jakież ze mnie bydlę..." Lecz gdy nadszedł ranek, bał się spojrzeć w okno, ażeby nie zobaczyć zachmurzonego nieba, i znowu do południa czas rozciągał mu się tak, że w jego ramach mógł był pomieścić całe swoje życie, zatrute dziś okropną goryczą. "Czyliż to może być miłość?..." — zapytywał sam siebie z desperacją. Rozgorączkowany, już w południe kazał zaprzęgać i jechać. Co chwilę zdawało mu się, że spotyka wracający powóz hrabiny, to znowu, że jego rwące się z cugli konie idą zbyt wolno. Znalazłszy się w Łazienkach wyskakiwał z powozu i biegł nad sadzawkę, gdzie zazwyczaj spacerowała hrabina lubiąca karmić łabędzie. Przychodził zawczasu, a wtedy padał gdzieś na ławkę, zalany zimnym potem, i siedział bez ruchu, z oczyma skierowanymi w stronę pałacu, zapominając o świecie. Nareszcie na końcu alei ukazały się dwie kobiece figury, czarna i szara. Wokulskiemu krew uderzyła do głowy. "One!... Czy mnie choć zatrzymają?..." Podniósł się z ławki i szedł naprzeciw nich jak lunatyk, bez tchu. Tak, to jest panna Izabela; prowadzi ciotkę i o czymś z nią rozmawia. Wokulski przypatruje się jej i myśli: "No i cóż jest w niej nadzwyczajnego?... Kobieta jak inne... Zdaje mi się, że bez potrzeby szaleję na jej rachunek..." Ukłonił się, panie się odkłoniły. Idzie dalej nie odwracając głowy, ażeby się nie zdradzić. Nareszcie ogląda się: obie panie znikły między zielonością. "Wrócę się — myśli — jeszcze raz spojrzę... Nie, nie wypada!" I czuje w tej chwili, że połyskująca woda sadzawki ciągnie go z nieprzepartą siłą. "Ach, gdybym wiedział, że śmierć jest zapomnieniem... A jeżeli nie jest?... Nie, w naturze nie ma miłosierdzia... Czy godzi się w nędzne ludzkie serce wlać bezmiar tęsknoty, a nie dać nawet tej pociechy, że śmierć jest nicością?" Prawie w tym samym czasie hrabina mówiła do panny Izabeli: — Coraz bardziej przekonywam się, Belu, że pieniądze nie dają szczęścia. Ten Wokulski zrobił świetną jak dla niego karierę, lecz cóż stąd?... Już nie pracuje w sklepie, ale nudzi się w Łazienkach. Uważałaś, jaką on ma znudzoną minę? — Znudzoną? — powtórzyła panna Izabela. — Mnie on wydaje się przede wszystkim zabawnym. — Nie dostrzegłam tego — zdziwiła się hrabina. — Więc... nieprzyjemnym — poprawiła się panna Izabela. Wokulski nie miał odwagi wyjść z Łazienek. Chodził po drugiej stronie sadzawki i z daleka przypatrywał się migającej między drzewami szarej sukni. Dopiero później spostrzegł, że przypatruje się aż dwom szarym sukniom, a trzeciej niebieskiej i że żadna z nich — nie należy do panny Izabeli. "Jestem piramidalnie głupi" – pomyślał. Ale nic mu to nie pomogło. Pewnego dnia, w pierwszej połowie czerwca, pani Meliton dała znać Wokulskiemu, że jutro w południe panna Izabela będzie na spacerze z hrabiną i — z prezesową. Drobny ten wypadek mógł mieć pierwszorzędne znaczenie. Wokulski bowiem od pamiętnej Wielkanocy parę razy odwiedzał prezesową i poznał, że staruszka jest mu bardzo życzliwa. Zwykle słuchał jej opowiadań o dawnych czasach, rozmawiał o swoim stryju, nawet ostatecznie umówił się o nagrobek dla niego. W toku tej wymiany myśli, nie wiadomo skąd, wplątało się imię panny Izabeli tak nagle, że Wokulski nie mógł ukryć wzruszenia; twarz mu się zmieniła, głos stłumił się. Staruszka przyłożyła binokle do oczu i wpatrzywszy się w Wokulskiego spytała: — Czy mi się tylko wydaje, czyli też panna Łęcka nie jest ci obojętną? — Prawie nie znam jej... Mówiłem z nią raz w życiu... — tłumaczył się zmięszany Wokulski. Prezesowa wpadła w zamyślenie i kiwając głową, szepnęła: — Ha... Wokulski pożegnał ją, ale owe "ha!" utkwiło mu w pamięci. W każdym razie był pewny, że w prezesowej nie ma nieprzyjaciółki. I otóż w niecały tydzień po tej rozmowie dowiedział się, że prezesowa jedzie z hrabiną i z panną Izabelą na spacer do Łazienek. Czyżby dowiedziała się, że panie go tam spotykają?... A może chce ich zbliżyć? Wokulski spojrzał na zegarek; była trzecia po południu. "Więc to jutro — pomyślał — za godzin... dwadzieścia cztery... Nie, nie tyle... Za ileż to?..." Nie mógł zrachować, ile godzin upłynie od trzeciej do pierwszej w południe. Ogarnął go niepokój; nie jadł obiadu; fantazja rwała się naprzód, ale trzeźwy rozum hamował ją. "Zobaczymy, co będzie jutro. A nuż będzie deszcz albo która z pań zachoruje?" Wybiegł na ulicę i błąkając się bez celu, powtarzał: "No, zobaczymy, co będzie jutro... A może mnie nie zatrzymają?... Zresztą panna Izabela jest sobie piękna panna, przypuśćmy, że nawet niezwykle piękna, ale tylko panna, nie nadprzyrodzone zjawisko. Tysiące równie ładnych chodzi po świecie, a ja też nie myślę czepiać się zębami jednej spódnicy. Odepchnie mnie?... Dobrze!... Z tym większym rozmachem padnę w objęcia innej..." Wieczorem poszedł do teatru, lecz opuścił go po pierwszym akcie. Znowu wałęsał się po mieście, a gdzie stąpił, prześladowała go myśl jutrzejszego spaceru i niejasne przeczucie, że jutro zbliży się do panny Izabeli. Minęła noc, ranek. O dwunastej kazał zaprząc powóz. Napisał kartkę do sklepu, że przyjdzie później, i poszarpał jedną parę rękawiczek. Nareszcie wszedł służący. "Konie gotowe!" — błysnęło Wokulskiemu. Wyciągnął rękę po kapelusz. — Książę!... — zameldował służący. Wokulskiemu pociemniało w oczach. — Proś. Książę wszedł. — Dzień dobry, panie Wokulski — zawołał. — Pan gdzieś wyjeżdża? — Zapewne do składów albo na kolej. Ale nic z tego. Aresztuję pana i zabieram do siebie. Będę nawet tak niegrzeczny, że zakwateruję się do pańskiego powozu, bo dziś swego nie wziąłem. Jestem jednak pewny, że wszystko to wybaczy mi pan ze względu na doskonałe wiadomości. — Raczy książę spocząć?... — Na chwilkę. Niech pan sobie wyobrazi — mówił książę siadając — że dopóty dokuczałem naszym panom bratom... Czy dobrze powiedziałem?... Dopóty ich prześladowałem, aż obiecali przyjść w kilku do mnie i wysłuchać projektu pańskiej spółki. Natychmiast więc pana zabieram, a raczej zabieram się z panem i — jedziemy do mnie. Wokulski doznał takiego wrażenia jak człowiek, który spadł z wysokości i uderzył piersiami o ziemię. Pomieszanie jego nie uszło uwagi księcia, który uśmiechnął się przypisując to radości z jego wizyty i zaprosin. Przez głowę mu nawet nie przeszło, że dla Wokulskiego może być ważniejszym spacer do Łazienek aniżeli wszyscy książęta i spółki. — A więc jesteśmy gotowi? — spytał książę powstając z fotelu. Sekundy brakowało, ażeby Wokulski powiedział, że nie pojedzie i nie chce żadnych spółek. Ale w tym samym momencie przebiegła mu myśl: "Spacer — to dla mnie, spółka — dla niej." Wziął kapelusz i pojechał z księciem. Zdawało mu się, że powóz nie jedzie po bruku, ale po jego własnym mózgu. "Kobiet nie zdobywa się ofiarami, tylko siłą, bodaj pięści..."— przypomniał sobie zdanie pani Meliton. Pod wpływem tego aforyzmu chciał porwać księcia za kołnierz i wyrzucić go na ulicę. Ale trwało to tylko chwilę. Książę przypatrywał mu się spod rzęs, a widząc, że Wokulski to czerwienieje, to blednieje, myślał: "Nie spodziewałem się, że zrobię aż taką przyjemność temu poczciwemu Wokulskiemu. Tak, trzeba zawsze podawać rękę nowym ludziom..." W swoim towarzystwie książę nosił tytuł zagorzałego patrioty, prawie szowinisty; poza towarzystwem cieszył się opinią jednego z najlepszych obywateli. Bardzo lubił mówić po polsku, a nawet treścią jego francuskich rozmów były interesa publiczne. Był arystokratą od włosów do nagniotków, duszą, sercem, krwią. Wierzył, że każde społeczeństwo składa się z dwu materiałów: zwyczajnego tłumu i klas wybranych. Zwyczajny tłum był dziełem natury i mógł nawet pochodzić od małpy, jak to wbrew Pismu świętemu utrzymywał Darwin. Lecz klasy wybrane miały jakiś wyższy początek i pochodziły, jeżeli nie od bogów, to przynajmniej od pokrewnych im bohaterów, jak Herkules, Prometeusz, od biedy — Orfeusz. Książę miał we Francji przyjaciela, hrabiego (w najwyższym stopniu dotkniętego zarazą demokratyczną), który drwił sobie z nadziemskich początków arystokracji. — Mój kuzynie — mówił — myślę, że nie zdajesz sobie należycie sprawy z kwestii rodów. Cóż to są wielkie rody? Są nimi takie, których przodkowie byli hetmanami, senatorami, wojewodami, czyli po dzisiejszemu: marszałkami, członkami izby wyższej lub prefektami departamentów. No — a przecie takich panów znamy, nic w nich nadzwyczajnego... Jedzą, piją, grają w karty, umizgają się do kobiet, zaciągają długi — jak reszta śmiertelników, od których są niekiedy głupsi. Księciu na twarz występowały chorobliwe rumieńce. — Czy spotkałeś kiedy, kuzynie — odparł — prefekta lub marszałka z takim wyrazem majestatu, jaki widujemy na portretach naszych przodków?... — Cóż w tym dziwnego — śmiał się zarażony hrabia. — Malarze nadawali obrazom wyraz, o jakim nie śniło się żadnemu z oryginałów; tak jak heraldycy i historycy opowiadali o nich bajeczne legendy. To wszystko kłamstwa, mój kuzynie!... To tylko kulisy i kostiumy, które z jednego Wojtka robią księcia, a z innego parobka. W rzeczywistości jeden i drugi jest tylko lichym aktorem. — Z szyderstwem, kuzynie, nie ma rozprawy! — wybuchał książę i uciekał. Biegł do siebie, kładł się na szezlongu z rękoma splecionymi pod głową i patrząc w sufit widział przesuwające się na nim postacie nadludzkiego wzrostu, siły, odwagi, rozumu, bezinteresowności. To byli — przodkowie jego i hrabiego; tylko że hrabia zapierał się ich. Czyżby istniała w nim jaka przymieszka krwi?... Tłumem zwyczajnych śmiertelników książę nie tylko nie gardził, ale owszem: miał dla nich życzliwość, a nawet stykał się z nimi i interesował ich potrzebami. Wyobrażał sobie, że jest jednym z Prometeuszów, którzy mają poniekąd honorowy obowiązek sprowadzić tym biednym ludziom ogień z nieba na ziemię. Zresztą religia nakazywała mu sympatię dla maluczkich i książę rumienił się na samą myśl, że większa część towarzystwa stanie kiedyś przed boskim sądem bez tego rodzaju zasługi. Więc aby uniknąć wstydu dla siebie, bywał i nawet zwoływał do swego mieszkania rozmaite sesje, wydawał po dwadzieścia pięć i po sto rubli na akcje rozmaitych przedsiębiorstw publicznych, nade wszystko zaś — ciągle martwił się nieszczęśliwym położeniem kraju; a każdą mowę swoją kończył frazesem: — Bo, panowie, myślmy najpierw o tym, ażeby podźwignąć nasz nieszczęśliwy kraj... A gdy to powiedział, czuł, że z serca spada mu jakiś ciężar; tym większy, im więcej było słuchaczów albo im więcej rubli wydał na akcje. Zwołać sesję, zachęcić do przedsiębiorstwa i cierpieć, wciąż cierpieć nad nieszczęśliwym krajem, oto jego zdaniem były obowiązki obywatela. Gdyby go jednak spytano, czy zasadził kiedy drzewo, którego cień ochroniłby ludzi i ziemię od spiekoty? albo czy kiedy usunął z drogi kamień raniący koniom kopyta? — byłby szczerze zdziwiony. Czuł i myślał, pragnął i cierpiał — za miliony. Tylko — nic nigdy nie zrobił użytecznego. Zdawało mu się, że ciągłe frasowanie się całym krajem ma bez miary wyższą wartość od utarcia nosa zasmolonemu dziecku. W czerwcu fizjognomia Warszawy ulega widocznej zmianie. Puste przedtem hotele napełniają się i podwyższają ceny, na wielu domach ukazują się ogłoszenia: "Apartament z meblami do wynajęcia na kilka tygodni." Wszystkie dorożki są zajęte, wszyscy posłańcy biegają. Na ulicach, w ogrodach, teatrach, w restauracjach, na wystawach, w sklepach i magazynach strojów damskich widać figury nie spotykane w zwykłym czasie. Są nimi tędzy i opaleni mężczyźni w granatowych czapkach z daszkami, w zbyt obszernych butach, w ciasnych rękawiczkach, w garniturach pomysłu prowincjonalnego krawca. Towarzyszą im gromadki dam, nie odznaczających się pięknością ani warszawskim szykiem, tudzież niemniej liczne gromadki niezręcznych dzieci, którym z ust szeroko otwartych wygląda zdrowie. Jedni z wiejskich gości przyjeżdżają tu z wełną na jarmark, drudzy na wyścigi, inni, ażeby zobaczyć wełnę i wyścigi; ci dla spotkania się z sąsiadami, których na miejscu mają o wiorstę drogi, tamci dla odświeżenia się w stolicy mętnej wody i pyłu, a owi męczą się przez kilkudniową podróż sami nie wiedząc po co. Z podobnego zjazdu skorzystał książę, ażeby zbliżyć Wokulskiego z ziemiaństwem. Książę we własnym pałacu, na pierwszym piętrze, zajmował ogromne mieszkanie. Część jego, złożona z gabinetu pana, biblioteki i fajczarni, była miejscem męskich zebrań, na których książę przedstawiał swoje lub cudze projekta dotyczące spraw publicznych. Zdarzało się to po kilka razy w roku. Ostatnia nawet sesja wiosenna była poświęcona kwestii statków śrubowych na Wiśle, przy czym bardzo wyraźnie zarysowały się trzy stronnictwa. Pierwsze, złożone z księcia i jego osobistych przyjaciół, koniecznie domagało się śrubowców, drugie zaś, mieszczańskie, uznając w zasadzie piękność projektu, uważało go jednak za przedwczesny i nie chciało dać na ten cel pieniędzy. Trzecie stronnictwo składało się tylko z dwu osób: pewnego technika, który twierdził, że śrubowce nie mogą pływać po Wiśle, i pewnego głuchego magnata, który na wszystkie odezwy, skierowane do jego kieszeni, stale odpowiadał: — Proszę trochę głośniej, bo nic nie słychać... Książę z Wokulskim przyjechali o pierwszej, a w kwadrans po nich zaczęli schodzić się i zjeżdżać inni uczestnicy sesji. Książę witał każdego z uprzejmą poufałością, prezentował Wokulskiego, a następnie podkreślał przybysza na liście zaproszonych bardzo długim i bardzo czerwonym ołówkiem. Jednym z pierwszych gości był pan Łęcki; wziął Wokulskiego na stronę i jeszcze raz wypytał go o cel i znaczenie spółki, do której należał już całą duszą, ale nigdy nie mógł dobrze spamiętać, o co chodzi. Tymczasem inni panowie przypatrywali się intruzowi i zniżonym głosem robili o nim uwagi. — Bycza mina! — szepnął otyły marszałek wskazując okiem na Wokulskiego. — Szczeć na głowie jeży mu się jak dzikowi, pierś upadam do nóg, oko bystre... Ten by nie ustał na polowaniu! — I twarz, panie... — dodał baron z fizjognomią Mefistofelesa.— Czoło, panie... wąsik, panie... mała hiszpanka, panie. Wcale, panie... wcale... Rysy trochę, panie... ale całość, panie... — Zobaczymy, jaki będzie w interesach — dorzucił nieco przygarbiony hrabia. — Rzutki, ryzykowny, t e k — odezwał się jakby z piwnicy drugi hrabia, który siedział sztywnie na krześle, nosił bujne faworyty i porcelanowymi oczyma patrzył tylko przed siebie jak Anglik z "Tournal Amusant". Książę powstał z fotelu i chrząknął; zebrani umilkli, dzięki czemu można było usłyszeć resztę opowiadania marszałka: — Wszyscy patrzymy na las, a tu coś skwierczy pod kopytami. Wyobraź sobie pan dobrodziej, że chart idący przy koniach na smyczy zdusił w bruździe szaraka!... To powiedziawszy marszałek uderzył olbrzymią dłonią w udo, z którego mógł był wyciąć sobie sekretarza i jego pomocnika. Książę chrząknął drugi raz, marszałek zmieszał się i niezwykle wielkim fularem otarł spocone czoło. — Szanowni panowie — odezwał się książę. — Poważyłem się fatygować szanownych panów w pewnym... nader ważnym interesie publicznym, który, jak to wszyscy czujemy, powinien zawsze stać na straży naszych interesów publicznych... Chciałem powiedzieć... naszych idei... to jest... Książę zdawał się być zakłopotany; wnet jednak ochłonął i mówił dalej: — Chodzi o inte... to jest o plan, a raczej... o projekt zawiązania spółki do ułatwiania handlu... — Zbożem — wtrącił ktoś z kąta. — Właściwie — ciągnął książę — chodzi nie o handel zbożem, ale... — Okowitą — pośpieszył ten sam głos. — Ależ nie!... O handel, a raczej o ułatwienie handlu między Rosją i zagranicą towarami, no... towarami... Miasto zaś nasze, pożądane jest, ażeby się stało centrum takowego... — A jakież to towary? — spytał przygarbiony hrabia. — Stronę fachową kwestii raczy objaśnić nam łaskawie pan Wokulski, człowiek... człowiek fachowy — zakończył książę. — Pamiętajmy jednak, panowie, o obowiązkach, jakie na nas wkłada troska o interesa publiczne i ten nieszczęśliwy kraj... — Jak Boga kocham, zaraz daję dziesięć tysięcy rubli!... — wrzasnął marszałek. — Na co? — spytał hrabia udający autentycznego Anglika. — Wszystko jedno!... — odparł wielkim głosem marszałek.— Powiedziałem: rzucę w Warszawie pięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli, więc niech dziesięć pójdzie na cele dobroczynne, bo kochany nasz książę mówi cudownie!... z rozumu i z serca, jak Boga kocham... — Przepraszam — odezwał się Wokulski — ale nie chodzi tu o spółkę dobroczynną, tylko o spółkę zapewniającą zyski. — Otóż to!... — wtrącił hrabia zgarbiony. — T e k!... — potwierdził hrabia—Anglik. — Co mnie za zysk z dziesięciu tysięcy? — zaprotestował marszałek. — Z torbami bym poszedł pod Ostrą Bramę przy takich zyskach. Zgarbiony hrabia wybuchnął: — Proszę o głos w kwestii: czy należy lekceważyć małe zyski!... To nas gubi!... to, panowie — wołał pukając paznokciem w poręcz fotelu. — Hrabio — przerwał słodko książę — pan Wokulski ma głos. — T e k!... — poparł go hrabia—Anglik czesząc bujne faworyty. — Prosimy więc szanownego pana Wokulskiego — odezwał się nowy głos — ażeby ten publiczny interes, który nas zgromadził tu, do gościnnych salonów księcia, raczył nam przedstawić z właściwą mu jasnością i zwięzłością. Wokulski spojrzał na osobę przyznającą mu jasność i zwięzłość. Był to znakomity adwokat, przyjaciel i prawa ręka księcia; lubił mówić kwieciście, wybijając takt ręką i przysłuchując się własnym frazesom, które zawsze znajdował wybornymi. — Tylko żebyśmy zrozumieli wszyscy — mruknął ktoś w kącie zajętym przez szlachtę, która nienawidziła magnatów. — Wiadomo panom — zaczął Wokulski — że Warszawa jest handlową stacją między Europą zachodnią i wschodnią. Tu zbiera się i przechodzi przez nasze ręce część towarów francuskich i niemieckich przeznaczonych dla Rosji, z czego moglibyśmy mieć pewne zyski, gdyby nasz handel... — Nie znajdował się w ręku Żydów — wtrącił półgłosem ktoś od stołu, gdzie siedzieli kupcy i przemysłowcy. — Nie — odparł Wokulski. — Zyski istniałyby wówczas, gdyby nasz handel był prowadzony porządnie. — Z Żydami nie może być porządny... — Dziś jednak — przerwał adwokat księcia — szanowny pan Wokulski daje nam możność podstawienia kapitałów chrześcijańskich w miejsce kapitału starozakonnych... — Pan Wokulski sam wprowadza Żydów do handlu — bryznął oponent ze stanu kupieckiego. Zrobiło się cicho. — Ze sposobu prowadzenia moich interesów nie zdaję sprawy przed nikim — ciągnął dalej Wokulski. — Wskazuję panom drogę uporządkowania handlu Warszawy z zagranicą, co stanowi pierwszą połowę mego projektu i jedno źródło zysku dla krajowych kapitałów. Drugim źródłem jest handel z Rosją. Znajdują się tam towary poszukiwane u nas i tanie. Spółka, która zajęłaby się nimi, mogłaby mieć piętnaście do dwudziestu procentów rocznie od wyłożonego kapitału. Na pierwszym miejscu stawiam tkaniny... — To jest podkopywanie naszego przemysłu — odezwał się oponent z grupy kupieckiej. — Mnie nie obchodzą fabrykanci, tylko konsumenci... — odpowiedział Wokulski. Kupcy i przemysłowcy poczęli szeptać między sobą w sposób mało życzliwy dla Wokulskiego. — Otóż i dotarliśmy do interesu publicznego! zawołał wzruszonym głosem książę. — Kwestia zarysowuje się tak: czy projekta szanownego pana Wokulskiego są objawem pomyślnym dla kraju?... Panie mecenasie... — zwrócił się książę do adwokata, czując potrzebę wyręczenia się nim w kłopotliwej nieco sytuacji. — Szanowny pan Wokulski — zabrał głos adwokat — z właściwą mu gruntownością raczy nas objaśnić: czy sprowadzanie owych tkanin, aż z tak daleka, nie przyniesie uszczerbku naszym fabrykom? — Przede wszystkim — rzekł Wokulski — owe nasze fabryki nie są naszymi, lecz niemieckimi... — Oho!... — zawołał oponent z grupy kupców. — Jestem gotów — mówił Wokulski — natychmiast wyliczyć fabryki, w których cała administracja i wszyscy lepiej płatni robotnicy są Niemcami, których kapitał jest niemiecki, a rada zarządzająca rezyduje w Niemczech; gdzie nareszcie robotnik nasz nie ma możności ukształcić się wyżej w swoim fachu, ale jest parobkiem źle płatnym, źle traktowanym i na dobitkę germanizowanym... — To jest ważne!... — wtrącił hrabia zgarbiony. — T e k... — szepnął Anglik. — Jak Boga kocham, doświadczam emocji słuchając!... — zawołał marszałek. — Nigdym nie myślał, że tak można zabawić się przy podobnej rozmowie... Zaraz wrócę... I opuścił gabinet, aż uginała się pod jego stopami podłoga. — Czy mam wyliczać nazwiska? — spytał Wokulski. Grupa kupców. i przemysłowców złożyła w tej chwili dowód rzadkiej powściągliwości nie domagając się nazwisk. Adwokat szybko podniósł się z Fotelu i zatrzepotawszy rękoma zawołał: — Sądzę, że nad kwestią miejscowych fabryk możemy przejść do porządku. Teraz szanowny pan Wokulski raczy nam, z właściwą mu jędrnością, objaśnić: jakie pozytywne korzyści z jego projektu odniesie... — Nasz nieszczęśliwy kraj — zakończył książę. — Proszę panów — mówił Wokulski — gdyby łokieć mego perkalu kosztował tylko o dwa grosze taniej niż dziś, wówczas na każdym milionie kupionych tu łokci ogół oszczędziłby dziesięć tysięcy rubli... — Cóż to znaczy dziesięć tysięcy rubli?... — spytał marszałek, który już powrócił do gabinetu, ale jeszcze nie wpadł w tok rozpraw. — To wiele znaczy... bardzo wiele! — zawołał hrabia zgarbiony.— Raz nauczmy się szanować zyski groszowe... — T e k... Pens jest ojcem gwinei... — dodał hrabia ucharakteryzowany na Anglika. — Dziesięć tysięcy rubli — ciągnął Wokulski — jest to fundament dobrobytu dla dwudziestu rodzin co najmniej... — Kropla w morzu — mruknął jeden z kupców. — Ale jest jeszcze inny wzgląd — mówił Wokulski — obchodzący wprawdzie tylko kapitalistów. Mam do dyspozycji towaru za trzy do czterech milionów rubli rocznie... — Upadam do nóg!... — szepnął marszałek. — To nie jest mój majątek — wtrącił Wokulski — mój jest znacznie skromniejszy... — Lubię takich!... — rzekł zgarbiony hrabia. — T e k... — dodał Anglik. — Owe trzy miliony rubli stanowią mój osobisty kredyt i przynoszą mi bardzo mały procent jako pośrednikowi — mówił Wokulski. — Oświadczam jednak, że o ile w miejsce kredytu podstawiłoby się gotówkę, zysk z niej wynosiłby piętnaście do dwudziestu procentów, a może więcej Otóż ten punkt sprawy obchodzi panów, którzy składacie pieniądze w bankach na niski procent. Pieniędzmi tymi obracają inni i zyski ciągną dla siebie. Ja zaś ofiaruję panom sposobność użycia ich bezpośredniego i powiększenia własnych dochodów. Skończyłem. — Pysznie! — zawołał przygarbiony hrabia. — Czy jednak nie można by dowiedzieć się szczegółów bliższych? — O tych mogę mówić tylko z moimi wspólnikami — odpowiedział Wokulski: — Jestem — rzekł zgarbiony hrabia i podał mu rękę. — T e k — dodał pseudo—Anglik wyciągnąwszy do Wokulskiego dwa palce. — Moi panowie! — odezwał się wygolony mężczyzna z grupy szlachty nienawidzącej magnatów. — Mówicie tu o handlu perkalami, który n a s nic nie obchodzi... Ale, panowie!... — ciągnął dalej płaczliwym głosem — m y mamy za to zboże w spichlerzach, m y mamy okowitę w składach, na której wyzyskują nas pośrednicy w sposób — że nie powiem – niegodny... Obejrzał się po gabinecie. Grupa szlachty gardzącej magnatami dała mu brawo. Promieniejąca dyskretną radością twarz księcia zajaśniała w tej chwili blaskiem prawdziwego natchnienia. — Ależ, panowie! — zawołał — dziś mówimy o handlu tkaninami, lecz jutro i pojutrze któż zabroni nam naradzić się nad innymi kwestiami?... Proponuję więc... — Jak Boga kocham, cudnie mówi ten kochany książę — zawołał marszałek. — Słuchamy... słuchamy!... — poparł go adwokat, silnie okazując, że stara się pohamować zapał dla księcia. — A więc, panowie — ciągnął wzruszony książę — proponuję jeszcze następujące sesje: jedną w sprawie handlu zbożem, drugą w sprawie handlu okowitą... — A kredyt dla rolników?... — spytał ktoś z nieprzejednanej szlachty. — Trzecią w sprawie kredytu dla rolników — mówił książę. — Czwartą... Tu zaciął się. — Czwartą i piątą — pochwycił adwokat — poświęcimy rozważaniu ogólnej ekonomicznej sytuacji... — Naszego nieszczęśliwego kraju — dokończył książę prawie ze łzami w oczach. — Panowie!... — wrzasnął adwokat obcierając nos z akcentem rozrzewnienia. — Uczcijmy naszego gospodarza, znakomitego obywatela, najzacniejszego z ludzi... — Dziesięć tysięcy rubli, jak Bo... — zawołał marszałek. — Przez powstanie! — szybko dokończył adwokat. — Brawo!... niech żyje książę!... — zawołano przy akompaniamencie łoskotu nóg i krzeseł. Grupa szlachty gardzącej arystokracją krzyczała najgłośniej. Książę zaczął ściskać swoich gości nie panując już nad wzruszeniem; pomagał mu adwokat, wszystkich całował, a sam bez ceremonii płakał. Kilka osób skupiło się przy Wokulskim. — Przystępuję na początek z pięćdziesięcioma tysiącami rubli mówił zgarbiony hrabia. — Na rok przyszły zaś... zobaczymy... — Trzydzieści, panie... trzydzieści tysięcy rubli, panie... Bardzo, panie... bardzo! — dodał baron z fizjognomią Mefistofelesa. — I ja trzydzieści tysięcy... t e k!... — dorzucił hrabia—Anglik kiwając głową. — A ja dam dwa... trzy razy tyle, co... kochany książę. Jak Boga kocham!... — rzekł marszałek. Paru oponentów z grupy kupieckiej również zbliżyło się do Wokulskiego. Milczeli, lecz tkliwe ich spojrzenia stokroć więcej miały wymowy aniżeli najczulsze słowa. Z kolei zbliżył się do Wokulskiego człowiek młody, mizerny, z rzadkim zarostem na twarzy, ale z niewątpliwymi śladami przedwczesnego zniszczenia w całej postaci. Wokulski spotykał go na rozmaitych widowiskach, wreszcie i na ulicy, jeżdżącego najszybszymi dorożkami. — Jestem Maruszewicz — rzekł zniszczony młody człowiek z miłym uśmiechem. — Wybaczy pan, że prezentuję się tak obcesowo i w dodatku przy pierwszej znajomości będę miał prośbę... — Słucham pana. Młodzieniec wziął Wokulskiego pod ramię i zaprowadziwszy go do okna mówił: — Kładę od razu karty na stół; z takimi ludźmi jak pan nie można inaczej. Jestem niemajętny, mam dobre instynkta i chciałbym znaleźć zajęcie. Pan tworzy spółkę, czy nie mógłbym pracować pod pańskim kierunkiem?... Wokulski przypatrywał mu się z uwagą. Propozycja, którą słyszał, jakoś nie pasowała do wyniszczonej figury i niepewnych spojrzeń młodzieńca. Wokulski uczuł niesmak, mimo to spytał: — Cóż pan umie? jaki pański fach? — Fachu, uważa pan, jeszcze nie wybrałem, ale mam wielkie zdolności i mogę podjąć się każdego zajęcia. — A na jaką pan liczy pensję? — Tysiąc... dwa tysiące rubli... — odparł zakłopotany młodzieniec. Wokulski mimo woli potrząsnął głową. — Wątpię — odparł — czy będziemy mieli posady odpowiadające pańskim wymaganiom. Niech pan jednak wstąpi kiedy do mnie... Na środku gabinetu przygarbiony hrabia zabrał głos. — A zatem — mówił — szanowni panowie, w zasadzie przystępujemy do spółki proponowanej przez pana Wokulskiego. Interes wydaje się bardzo dobrym, a obecnie chodzi tylko o bliższe szczegóły i spisanie aktu. Zapraszam więc panów, chcących zostać uczestnikami, do mnie na jutro, o dziewiątej wieczorem... — Będę u ciebie, kochany hrabio, jak Boga kocham — odezwał się otyły marszałek — i może jeszcze przyprowadzę ci z paru Litwinów; no, ale powiedz, dlaczegóż to my mamy zawiązywać spółki kupieckie?... Niechby już sami kupcy... — Choćby dlatego — odparł hrabia gorąco — ażeby nie mówiono, że nic nie robimy, tylko obcinamy kupony... Książę poprosił o głos. — Zresztą — rzekł — mamy na widoku jeszcze dwie spółki: do handlu zbożem i — okowitą. Kto nie zechce należeć do jednej, może należeć do drugiej... Nadto zaś prosimy szanownego pana Wokulskiego, żeby w innych naszych naradach chciał przyjąć udział... — T e k!... — wtrącił hrabia—Anglik. — I z właściwym mu talentem raczył oświetlać kwestie — dokończył adwokat. — Wątpię, czy przydam się panom na co — odparł Wokulski. — Miałem wprawdzie do czynienia ze zbożem i okowitą, ale w wyjątkowych warunkach. Chodziło o duże ilości i pośpiech, nie o ceny... Nie znam zresztą tutejszego handlu zbożem... — Będą specjaliści, szanowny panie Wokulski — przerwał mu adwokat. — Oni nam dostarczą szczegółów, które pan raczysz tylko uporządkować i rozjaśnić z właściwą mu genialnością... — Prosimy... bardzo prosimy!... — wołali hrabiowie, a za nimi jeszcze głośniej szlachta nienawidząca magnatów. Była blisko pląta po południu i zgromadzeni poczęli się rozchodzić. W tej chwili Wokulski spostrzegł, że z dalszych pokojów zbliża się do niego pan Łęcki w towarzystwie młodzieńca, którego już widział obok panny Izabeli podczas kwesty i na święconym u hrabiny. Obaj panowie zatrzymali się przy nim. — Pozwolisz, panie Wokulski — odezwał się Łęcki — że przedstawię ci pana Juliana Ochockiego. Nasz kuzyn... trochę oryginał, ale... — Dawno już chciałem poznać się z panem i porozmawiać — rzekł Ochocki ściskając go za rękę. Wokulski w milczeniu przypatrywał się. Młody człowiek nie dosięgnął jeszcze lat trzydziestu i rzeczywiście odznaczał się niezwykłą fizjognomią. Zdawało się, że ma rysy Napoleona Pierwszego, przysłonięte jakimś obłokiem marzycielstwa. — W którą stronę pan idzie? — spytał młody człowiek Wokulskiego. — Mogę pana podprowadzić. — Będzie się pan fatygował... — O, ja mam dosyć czasu — odpowiedział młody człowiek. "Czego on chce ode mnie?" — pomyślał Wokulski, a głośno rzekł: — Możemy pójść w stronę Łazienek... — Owszem — odparł Ochocki. — Wpadnę jeszcze na chwilę pożegnać się z księżną i dogonię pana. Ledwie odszedł, pochwycił Wokulskiego adwokat. — Winszuję panu zupełnego triumfu — rzekł półgłosem. — Książę formalnie zakochany w panu, obaj hrabiowie i baron toż samo... Oryginały to są, jak pan widział, ale ludzie dobrych chęci... Chcieliby coś robić, mają nawet rozum i ukształcenie, ale... energii brak!... Choroba woli, panie: cała klasa jest nią dotknięta... Wszystko mają: pieniądze, tytuły, poważanie, nawet powodzenie u kobiet, więc niczego nie pragną. Bez tej zaś sprężyny, panie Wokulski, muszą być narzędziem w ręku ludzi nowych i ambitnych... My, panie, my jeszcze wielu rzeczy pragniemy — dodał ciszej. — Ich szczęście, że trafili na nas... Ponieważ Wokulski nie odpowiedział nic, więc adwokat począł uważać go za bardzo przebiegłego dyplomatę i żałował w duszy, że sam był zanadto szczery. "Zresztą — myślał adwokat, patrząc na Wokulskiego spod oka — choćby powtórzył księciu naszą rozmowę, cóż mi zrobi?... Powiem, że chciałem go wybadać..." "O jakie on mnie ambicje posądza?..." — zapytywał się w duchu Wokulski. Pożegnał księcia, obiecał przychodzić odtąd na wszystkie sesje i wyszedłszy na ulicę odesłał powóz do domu. "Czego chce ode mnie ten pan Ochocki? — myślał podejrzliwie. — Naturalnie, że idzie mu o pannę Izabelę... Może ma zamiar odstraszyć mnie od niej?... Głupi... Jeżeli ona go kocha, nie potrzebuje tracić nawet słów; sam się usunę... Ale jeżeli go nie kocha, niech się strzeże usuwać mnie od niej... Zdaje się, że zrobię w życiu jedno kapitalne głupstwo, zapewne dla panny Izabeli. Bodajby nie padło na niego; szkoda chłopaka..." W bramie rozległo się pośpieszne stąpanie; Wokulski odwrócił się i zobaczył Ochockiego. — Pan czekał?... przepraszam!... — zawołał młody człowiek. — Idziemy ku Łazienkom? — spytał Wokulski. — Owszem. Jakiś czas szli milcząc. Młody człowiek był zamyślony. Wokulski zirytowany. Postanowił od razu chwycić byka za rogi. — Pan jest bliskim kuzynem państwa Łęckich? — zapytał. — Trochę — odpowiedział młody człowiek. — Matka moja była a ż Łęcka — rzekł z ironią — ale ojciec tylko Ochocki. To bardzo osłabia związki rodzinne... Pana Tomasza, który jest dla mnie jakimś ciotecznym stryjem, nie znałbym do dziś dnia, gdyby nie stracił majątku. — Panna Łęcka jest bardzo dystyngowaną osobą — rzekł Wokulski patrząc przed siebie. — Dystyngowana?... — powtórzył Ochocki. — Powiedz pan: bogini!... Kiedy rozmawiam z nią, zdaje mi się, że potrafiłaby mi zapełnić całe życie. Przy niej jednej czuję spokój i zapominam o trapiącej mnie tęsknocie. Ale cóż!... Ja nie umiałbym siedzieć z nią cały dzień w salonie ani ona ze mną w laboratorium... Wokulski stanął na ulicy. — Pan zajmuje się fizyką czy chemią?... — spytał zdziwiony. — Ach, czym ja się nie zajmuję!... — odparł Ochocki. — Fizyką, chemią i technologią... Przecież skończyłem wydział przyrodniczy w uniwersytecie i mechaniczny w politechnice... Zajmuję się wszystkim; czytam i pracuję od rana do nocy, ale — nie robię nic. Udało mi się trochę ulepszyć mikroskop, zbudować jakiś nowy stos elektryczny, jakąś tam lampę... Wokulski zdumiewał się coraz więcej. — Więc to pan jest tym Ochockim, wynalazcą?... — Ja — odparł młody człowiek. — No, ale i cóż to znaczy?... Razem nic. Kiedy pomyślę, że w dwudziestym ósmym roku tylko tyle zrobiłem, ogarnia mnie desperacja. Mam ochotę albo porozbijać swoje laboratorium i utonąć w życiu salonowym, do którego mnie ciągną, albo — trzasnąć sobie w łeb... Ogniwo Ochockiego albo — lampa elektryczna Ochockiego... jakież to głupie!... Rwać się gdzieś od dzieciństwa i utknąć na lampie — to okropne... Dobiegać środka życia i nie znaleźć nawet śladu drogi, po której by się iść chciało — cóż to za rozpacz!... Młody człowiek umilkł, a że byli w Ogrodzie Botanicznym, więc zdjął kapelusz. Wokulski przypatrywał mu się z uwagą i zrobił nowe odkrycie. Młody człowiek, aczkolwiek wyglądał elegancko, nie był wcale elegantem; nawet nie zdawał się troszczyć o swoją powierzchowność. Miał rozrzucone włosy, nieco zsunięty krawat, u kamizelki guzik nie zapięty. Można było domyślać się, że ktoś bardzo starannie czuwa nad jego bielizną i garderobą, z którą jednak on sam postępuje niedbale, i właśnie to niedbalstwo, przejawiające się w dziwnie szlachetnych formach, nadawało mu oryginalny wdzięk. Każdy jego ruch był mimowolny, rozrzucony, lecz piękny. Równie pięknym był sposób patrzenia, słuchania, a raczej niesłuchania, nawet — gubienia kapelusza. Weszli na wzgórze, skąd widać studnię zwaną Okraglakiem. Ze wszystkich stron otaczali ich spacerujący, ale Ochocki nie krępował się ich obecnością i wskazawszy kapeluszem jedną z ławek, mówił: — Dużo czytałem, że szczęśliwy jest człowiek, który ma wielkie aspiracje. To kłamstwo. Ja przecież mam niepowszednie pragnienia, które jednak robią mnie śmiesznym i zrażają do mnie najbliższych. Spojrzyj pan na tę ławkę... Tu, w początkach czerwca, około dziesiątej wieczorem, siedzieliśmy z kuzynką i z panną Florentyną. Świecił jakiś księżyc i nawet jeszcze śpiewały słowiki. Byłem rozmarzony. Nagle kuzynka odzywa się: "Znasz, kuzynie, astronomię?" — "Trochę." — "Więc powiedz mi, jaka to gwiazda?" — "Nie wiem — odpowiedziałem — ale to jest pewne, że nigdy nie dostaniemy się na nią. Człowiek jest przykuty do Ziemi jak ostryga do skały..." W tej chwili — ciągnął dalej Ochocki — zbudziła się we mnie moja idea czy mój obłęd... Zapomniałem o pięknej kuzynce, a zacząłem myśleć o machinach latających. A ponieważ myśląc, muszę chodzić, więc wstałem z ławki i bez pożegnania opuściłem kuzynkę!... Na drugi dzień panna Flora nazwała mnie impertynentem, pan Łęcki oryginałem, a kuzynka przez tydzień nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać... I żebym jeszcze co wymyślił; ale nic, literalnie nic, choć byłbym przysiągł, że nim z tego pagórka zejdę do studni, urodzi mi się w głowie przynajmniej ogólny szkic machiny latającej... Prawda, jakie to głupie?... "Więc oni tu przepędzają wieczory przy księżycu i śpiewie słowika?... — pomyślał Wokulski i poczuł straszny ból w sercu. — Panna Izabela już kocha się w Ochockim, a jeżeli się nie kocha, to tylko z winy jego dziwactw... No i ma słuszność... piękny człowiek i niezwykły..." — Naturalnie — prawił dalej Ochocki — ani słówka nie wspomniałem o tym mojej ciotce, która ile razy bodaj wpina mi jakąś szpilkę w odzienie, ma zwyczaj powtarzać: "Kochany Julku, staraj się podobać Izabeli, bo to żona akurat dla ciebie... Mądra i piękna; ona jedna wyleczyłaby cię z twoich przywidzeń..." A ja myślę: co to za żona dla mnie?... Gdyby chociaż mogła być moim pomocnikiem, jeszcze pół biedy... Ale gdzieżby ona dla laboratorium mogła opuścić salon!... Ma rację, to jej właściwe otoczenie; ptak potrzebuje powietrza, ryba wody... Ach, jaki piękny wieczór!... — dodał po chwili. — Jestem dziś podniecony jak rzadko. Ale... co panu jest, panie Wokulski?... — Trochę zmęczyłem się — odparł głucho Wokulski. — Może byśmy siedli, choćby o! tu... Usiedli na stoku wzgórza, na granicy Łazienek. Ochocki oparł brodę na kolanach i wpadł w zadumę, Wokulski przypatrywał mu się z uczuciem, w którym podziw mieszał się z nienawiścią. "Głupi czy przebiegły?... Po co on mi to wszystko opowiada?"— myślał Wokulski. Musiał jednak przyznać, że gadulstwo Ochockiego miało te same cechy szczerości i roztargnienia, jak jego ruchy i cała wreszcie osoba. Spotkali się pierwszy raz i już Ochocki tak z nim rozmawiał, jak gdyby znali się od dzieci. "Skończę z nim" — rzekł do siebie Wokulski i głęboko odetchnąwszy spytał głośno: — Zatem żeni się pan, panie Ochocki?... — Chybabym zwariował — mruknął młody człowiek wzruszając ramionami. — Jak to?... Przecież kuzynka pańska podoba się panu? — I nawet bardzo, ale to jeszcze nie wszystko. Ożeniłbym się z nią, gdybym miał pewność, że już nic w nauce nie zrobię... W sercu Wokulskiego obok nienawiści i podziwu błysnęła radość. W tej chwili Ochocki przetarł czoło jak zbudzony ze snu i patrząc na Wokulskiego nagle rzekł: — Ale, ale... Nawet zapomniałem, że mam ważny interes do pana... "Czego on chce?..." — pomyślał Wokulski podziwiając w duszy mądre spojrzenie swego rywala i nagłą zmianę tonu. Zdawało się, że przez jego usta przemówił inny człowiek. — Chcę zadać panu pytanie... nie... dwa pytania, bardzo poufne, a może nawet drażliwe — mówił Ochocki. — Czy nie obrazi się pan?... — Słucham — odparł Wokulski. Gdyby stał na szafocie, nie doznałby tak strasznych wrażeń jak w tej chwili. Był pewny, że chodzi o pannę Izabelę i że w tym samym miejscu zdecydują się jego losy. — Pan był przyrodnikiem? — spytał Ochocki. — Tak. — I w dodatku przyrodnikiem entuzjastą. Wiem, co pan przeszedł, od dawna szanuję pana z tego powodu... To za mało; powiem więcej... Od roku wspomnienie o trudnościach, z jakimi szamotał się pan, dodawało mi otuchy... Mówiłem sobie: zrobię przynajmniej to, co ten człowiek, a ponieważ nie mam takich przeszkód, więc — zajdę dalej od niego... Wokulski słuchając myślał, że marzy albo że rozmawia z wariatem. — Skąd pan to wie?... — spytał Ochockiego. — Od doktora Szumana. — Ach, od Szumana. Ale do czego to wszystko prowadzi?... — Zaraz powiem — odparł Ochocki. — Byłeś pan przyrodnikiem entuzjastą i... w rezultacie rzuciłeś pan nauki przyrodnicze. Otóż w którym roku życia osłabnął pański zapał w tym kierunku?... Wokulski poczuł jakby uderzenie toporem w głowę. Pytanie było tak przykre i niespodziewane, że przez chwilę nie tylko nie umiał odpowiedzieć; ale nawet zebrać myśli. Ochocki powtórzył, bystro przypatrując się swemu towarzyszowi. — W którym roku?... — rzekł Wokulski. — W zeszłym roku... Dziś mam czterdziesty szósty rok... — A zatem ja do kompletnego ochłodzenia się mam jeszcze przeszło piętnaście lat. To mi trochę dodaje odwagi... — rzekł jakby do siebie Ochocki. I znowu po chwili dodał: — To jedno pytanie, a teraz drugie, ale — nie obraź się pan. W którym roku życia zaczynają mężczyźnie obojętnieć kobiety?... Drugi cios. Był moment, że Wokulski chciał schwycić młodzieńca za gardło i udusić. Upamiętał się jednak i odparł ze słabym uśmiechem: — Myślę, że one nigdy nie obojętnieją... Owszem, coraz wydają się droższymi... — Źle! — szepnął Ochocki. — Ha, zobaczymy, kto mocniejszy. — Kobiety, panie Ochocki. — Jak dla kogo, panie — odpowiedział młody człowiek wpadając znowu w zamyślenie. I zaczął mówić jakby do siebie. — Kobiety, ważna rzecz. Kochałem się już, zaraz, ileż to?... Cztery... sześć... ze siedem, tak, siedem razy... Zabiera to dużo czasu i napędza desperackie myśli... Głupia rzecz, miłość... Poznajesz, kochasz, cierpisz... Potem jesteś znudzony albo zdradzony... Tak, dwa razy byłem znudzony, a pięć razy zdradzony... Potem znajdujesz nową kobietę, doskonalszą od innych — a potem ona robi to samo, co mniej doskonałe... Ach, jakiż podły gatunek zwierząt te baby!... Bawią się nami, choć ograniczony ich mózg nawet nie jest w stanie nas pojąć... No, prawda, że i tygrys może bawić się człowiekiem... Podłe, ale miłe... Mniejsza o nie! A tymczasem gdy raz opanuje człowieka idea, już go nie opuszcza i nie zdradza nigdy... Położył rękę na ramieniu Wokulskiego i patrząc mu w oczy jakimś rozstrzelonym i rozmarzonym wzrokiem spytał: — Wszakże pan myślał kiedyś o machinach latających?... Nie o kierowaniu balonami, które są lżejsze od powietrza, bo to błazeństwo, ale — o locie machiny ciężkiej, napełnionej i obwarowanej jak pancernik?... Czy pan rozumie, jaki nastąpiłby przewrót w świecie po podobnym wynalazku?... Nie ma fortec, armii, granic... Znikają narody, lecz za to w nadziemskich budowlach przychodzą na świat istoty podobne do aniołów lub starożytnych bogów... Już ujarzmiliśmy wiatr, ciepło, światło, piorun... Czy więc nie sądzisz pan, że nadeszła pora nam samym wyzwolić się z oków ciężkości?... To idea leżąca dziś w duchu czasu... Inni już pracują nad nią; mnie ona dopiero nasyca, ale od stóp do głów... Co mnie ciotka z jej radami i prawidłami dobrego tonu!... Co mnie żeniaczka, kobiety, a nawet mikroskopy, stosy i lampy elektryczne?... Oszaleję albo... przypnę ludzkości skrzydła... — A gdybyś pan je nawet przypiął, to co?... — spytał Wokulski. — Sława, jakiej nie dosięgnął jeszcze żaden człowiek — odparł Ochocki. — To moja żona, to moja kobieta... Bądź pan zdrów, muszę iść... Uścisnął Wokulskiemu rękę, zbiegł ze wzgórza i zniknął między drzewami. Na Ogród Botaniczny i na Łazienki zapadał już mrok. "Wariat czy geniusz?... — szepnął Wokulski, czując, że sam jest w najwyższym stopniu rozstrojony. — A jeżeli geniusz?..." Wstał i poszedł w głąb ogrodu, między spacerujących ludzi. Zdawało mu się, że nad pagórkiem, z którego uciekł, unosi się jakaś święta groza. W Ogrodzie Botanicznym było prawie ciasno; na każdej ulicy tłoczyły się kolumny, gromady, a przynajmniej szeregi spacerujących; każda ławka uginała się pod ciżbą osób. Zastępowano Wokulskiemu drogę, deptano po piętach, potrącano łokciami; rozmawiano i śmiano się ze wszystkich stron. Wzdłuż Alei Ujazdowskiej, pod murem Belwederskiego ogrodu, pod sztachetami od strony szpitala, na ulicach najmniej uczęszczanych, nawet na zagrodzonych ścieżkach, wszędzie było pełno i wesoło. Im więcej ciemniało w naturze, tym gęściej i hałaśliwiej robiło się między ludźmi. "Zaczyna mi już braknąć miejsca na świecie!..." — szepnął. Przeszedł do Łazienek i tu znalazł spokojniejsze ustronie. Na niebie zaiskrzyło się kilka gwiazd, przez powietrze, od Alei, ciągnął szmer przechodniów, a od stawu wilgoć. Czasem nad głową przeleciał mu huczny chrabąszcz albo cicho przemknął nietoperz; w głębi parku kwilił żałośnie jakiś ptak, na próżno wzywający towarzysza; na stawie rozlegał się daleki plusk wioseł i śmiechy młodych kobiet. Naprzeciw zobaczył parę ludzi pochylonych ku sobie i szepczących. Ustąpili mu z drogi i ukryli się w cieniu drzew. Opanował go żal i szyderstwo. "Oto są szczęśliwi zakochani! — pomyślał. — Szepczą i uciekają jak złodzieje... Pięknie urządzony świat, co?... Ciekawym, o ile byłoby lepiej, gdyby władał nim Lucyper?... A gdyby mi zastąpił drogę jaki bandyta i zabił w tym kącie?..." I wyobrażał sobie, jaki to przyjemny musi być chłód noża wbitego w rozgorączkowane serce. "Na nieszczęście — westchnął — dziś nie wolno zabijać innych, tylko siebie można; byle od razu i dobrze. No!..." Wspomnienie o tak niezawodnym środku ucieczki uspokoiło go. Stopniowo pogrążał się w jakimś uroczystym nastroju; zdawało mu się, że nadchodzi moment, w którym powinien zrobić rachunek sumienia czy też ogólny bilans życia. "Gdybym był najwyższym sędzią — myślał — i gdyby spytano mnie, kto jest wart panny Izabeli: Ochocki czy Wokulski, musiałbym przyznać, że — Ochocki... O osiemnaście lat młodszy ode mnie (osiemnaście lat!...) i taki piękny... W dwudziestym ósmym roku życia skończył dwa fakultety (ja w tym wieku ledwie zaczynałem się uczyć...) i już zrobił trzy wynalazki (ja żadnego!). A nad to wszystko jest naczyniem, w którym wylęga się wielka idea... Dziwaczna to rzecz: machina latająca, ale faktem jest, że on znalazł dla niej genialny i jedynie możliwy punkt wyjścia. Machina latająca musi być cięższa, nie zaś jak balon lżejsza od powietrza; boć wszystko, co prawidłowo lata, począwszy od muchy, skończywszy na olbrzymim sępie, jest od powietrza cięższe. Ma prawdziwy punkt wyjścia, ma twórczy umysł, czego dowiódł bodajby swoim mikroskopem i lampą; któż wie zatem, czy nie uda mu się zbudować machiny latającej? A w takim razie będzie większym dla ludzkości od Newtona i Napoleona, razem wziętych... I ja mam z nim współzawodniczyć?... A jeżeli stanie kiedy kwestia: który z nas dwu powinien się usunąć, czyliż będę się wahał?... Cóż to za piekło powiedzieć sobie, że muszę moją nicość złożyć na ofiarę człowiekowi ostatecznie takiemu jak ja, śmiertelnemu, ulegającemu chorobom i omyłkom, a nade wszystko — tak naiwnemu... Boć to jeszcze dzieciak, co on mi nie wygadywał?..." Dziwny traf. Gdy Wokulski był subiektem w sklepie kolonialnym, marzył o perpetum mobile, machinie, która by się sama poruszała. Gdy zaś wstąpiwszy do Szkoły Przygotowawczej poznał, że taka machina jest niedorzecznością, wówczas najtajniejszym i najulubieńszym jego pragnieniem było — wynaleźć sposób kierowania balonami. To, co dla Wokulskiego było tylko fantastycznym cieniem, błąkającym się po fałszywych drogach, w Ochockim przybrało już formę praktycznego zagadnienia. "Cóż to za okrucieństwo losów! — myślał z goryczą. — Dwom ludziom dano prawie te same aspiracje, tylko jeden urodził się o osiemnaście lat wcześniej, drugi później; jeden w nędzy, drugi w dostatku; jeden nie mógł wdrapać się na pierwsze piętro wiedzy, drugi lekkim krokiem przeszedł dwa piętra... Jego nie zepchną z drogi burze polityczne, tak jak mnie; jemu nie przeszkodzi miłość, którą traktuje jak zabawkę; podczas gdy dla mnie, który sześć lat spędziłem na pustyni, uczucie to jest niebem i zbawieniem... Więcej nawet!... No i on triumfuje nade mną na każdym polu, choć przecież ja mam te same uczucia, tę samą świadomość położenia, a pracę z pewnością większą... Wokulski dobrze znał ludzi i często porównywał się z nimi. Lecz gdziekolwiek był, wszędzie widział się trochę lepszym od innych. Czy jako subiekt, który spędzał noce nad książką, czy jako student, który przez nędzę szedł do wiedzy, czy jako żołnierz pod deszczem kul, czy jako wygnaniec, który w śniegiem zasypanej lepiance pracował nad nauką — zawsze miał w duszy ideę sięgającą poza kilka lat naprzód. — Inni żyli z dnia na dzień, dla swego żołądka albo kieszeni. I dopiero dziś spotkał człowieka wyższego od siebie, wariata, który chce budować machiny latające!... "A ja czy dzisiaj nie mam idei, dla której pracuję przeszło rok, zdobyłem majątek, pomagam ludziom i zmuszam ich do szacunku?..." "Tak, ale miłość to uczucie osobiste; wszystkie zasługi towarzyszące jej są jak ryby zaplątane w odmęt morskiego cyklonu. Gdyby na świecie zniknęła jedna kobieta, a w tobie pamięć o niej, czymże byś został?... Zwyczajnym kapitalistą, który z nudów grywa w karty w resursie. A tymczasem Ochocki ma ideę, która będzie rwała go zawsze naprzód, chyba że umysł mu zagaśnie..." "Dobrze, a jeżeli on nic nie zrobi i zamiast zbudować machinę latającą pójdzie do szpitala wariatów?... Ja tymczasem faktycznie coś zrobię, a mikroskop, stos czy nawet lampa elektryczna z pewnością nie znaczą więcej od setek ludzi, którym ja daję byt. Skądże więc we mnie ta ultrachrześcijańska pokora?... Co kto zrobi, jeszcze nie wiadomo. Ja tymczasem jestem dziś człowiek czynu, a on marzyciel... Zaczekajmy z rok..." Rok! Wokulski wstrząsnął się. Zdawało mu się, że w końcu drogi nazwanej rokiem widzi tylko niezmierną otchłań, która pochłania wszystko, ale nie mieści w sobie nic... "Więc nic?... nic!... Instynktownie rozejrzał się. Był w głębi Łazienkowskiego parku, na jakiejś ulicy, do której żaden szmer nie dolatywał. Nawet gęstwina ogromnych drzew stała cicho. — Która godzina? — zapytał go nagle jakiś głos zachrypnięty. — Godzina?... Wokulski przetarł oczy. Przed nim, z mroku, wynurzył się obdarty człowiek. — Kiedy grzecznie pytają, to trzeba grzecznie odpowiadać — rzekł człowiek i podszedł bliżej. — Zabij mnie, to sam zobaczysz — odparł Wokulski. Obdarty człowiek cofnął się. Na lewo od drogi widać było parę ludzkich cieni. — Głupcy! — zawołał Wokulski idąc naprzód — mam złoty zegarek i kilkaset rubli gotówką... Bronić się nie będę, no!... Cienie usunęły się między drzewa i któryś rzekł zniżonym głosem: — Taki to, psiakrew, zejdzie, gdzie go nie posieją... — Bydlęta!... tchórze!... — krzyczał Wokulski prawie nieprzytomny. Odpowiedział mu tętent uciekających. Wokulski zebrał myśli. "Gdzie ja jestem?... Jużci, w Łazienkach, ale w którym miejscu?... Trzeba iść w drugą stronę" Obrócił się parę razy i już nie wiedział, dokąd idzie. Serce zaczęło mu bić gwałtownie, zimny pot wystąpił na czoło, pierwszy raz w życiu uczuł obawę nocy i zbłąkania... Przez parę minut biegł bez celu, prawie bez tchu; dzikie myśli wirowały mu w głowie. Wreszcie na lewo zobaczył mur, a dalej budynek. "Aha, Pomarańczarnia... Potem doszedł do jakiegoś mostka, odpoczął i oparłszy się na barierze myślał: "Więc do tego doszedłem?... Niebezpieczny rywal... rozbite nerwy... Zdaje mi się, że już dziś mógłbym napisać ostatni akt tej komedii!..." Prosta droga doprowadziła go do stawu, później do łazienkowskiego pałacu. We dwadzieścia minut był w Alejach Ujazdowskich i siadł w przejeżdżającą dorożkę; w kwadrans później znalazł się we własnym mieszkaniu. Na widok świateł i ulicznego ruchu odzyskał wesołość; nawet uśmiechał się i szeptał: "Cóż znowu za przywidzenia?... Jakiś Ochocki... samobójstwo!... Ach, głupota... Dostałem się przecież między arystokrację, a co będzie dalej – zobaczymy..." Gdy wszedł do gabinetu, służący oddał mu list pisany na jego własnym papierze przez panią Meliton. — Ta pani była tu dziś dwa raży — rzekł wierny sługa. — Raż o piąty, drugi raz o ószmy... Lalka 11